callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty 3
I noticed there is no link to http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2 for the Cod: MW 2 in the "Call of duty Games" box. There are too many American levels in this game. They should have made more for Canada, Poland and Britain. Questions Zombies Are there any zombie maps in COD3 like in COD5? Jupitus 08:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Errr, yes. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 16:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Less Content? How come this wikia has less content on articles like weapons and levels from COD 3 than any other COD game? It's practically missing from every weapons article (skipping from COD 2 to World at War). Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Call of Duty 3 is very unpopular and most of the editor don't own it.-- 03:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::There's also a few other problems, such as how difficult it is to get good-looking screenshots of the weapons and characters and how its impossible to get accurate stats of the CoD3 weapons because there is no way to get the weapon files from the game. Darkman 4 04:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I used to own CoD: 3, but it broke. Since it broke, I barely remember anything about it; but I edit CoD: 3 articles that I remember about. . 10:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, this was pretty much addressed on the Main Page Talk, CoD 3 was just not a very popular game and a lot of people (especially PC gamers) who contribute to this site either don't own it, refuse to own it, or are (like i said) PC gamers so they can't access the actual detailed files. PShizzzzle 22:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Errr, I think you have it he wrong way around; PC can be accessed by exploring the disc, PS2 disks can't be accessed, I can't comment about the others. Lieutenant J.J 08:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J Why isn't it very popular? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 05:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm wondering that too. It's a fun game and i still play it sometimes for fun, plus you can play splitscreen online. 7th Body 03:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC)7th Body It's probably just overshadowed by newer games like COD4, WAW and MW2. I think most people play it just because it's the latest COD available with multiplayer for PS2; WAW:FF fell short by not having multiplayer matches. Nerdly dood 04:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) this is the first cod game on wii. on i don't think that it affected popularity or sales. Darthdj31 15:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer classes Would it be alright to make a sub-article/article about the multiplayer classes in CoD3? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 23:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Grips Weapon?? Is it just me, or do all the NPCs hold their weapons with pistols grips even when thy are holding Garands or Enfields? And when you melee it looks to me like you hold it like a Garand or Enfield, even when using an MP40? Should we mention this? Lieutenant J.J 07:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J and the new mw4 will be having it to with cool new guns to buy and lot more. :"MW4". No, just no. 19:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) cool... umm, yeah.why does the game look kind of awesome by the american soldier being in a incapacitation attack, for instance:the attack on the truck in st. lo, the being blown off the ank part, ect. i think infinity ward did not overdid it a little lol -fn6000(im not signed in) It wasn't made by Infinty Ward. It was made by Treyarch. Niel15 April 5, 2010, 21:29 (UTC) DON'T protect this page! Well i have been thinking if this page would be protected from no edits like we saw... The same goes for the CoDWW Final Fronts page. (Klemenkin 09:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC)) Team Killing I think players are ejected from multiplayer matches after 9 team kills - could someone verify this? (It might be different on PS3/360 from the PS2 version, which is what I play) Nerdly dood 17:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude I play it on the PS2 also and just wondering,how do you go online?Tehblakdeath (talk) 23:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Polish campaign Why are there only 2 polish missions? That sucked. Munch munch 17:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch. They wanted to fit all the missions planned in the campaign, and they only had 52 Polish missions. ''Talk'' |'' [[User blog:Ukimies|''Blog]] 17:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) U.S. Unit It seems to me, by the shoulder patches on the U.S. soldiers, that they are part of the 90th Infantry Division. Their motto was "Tough Ombres", and symbol was "TO".... Also, Sgt. McCullin says "the 90th is short-handed, so we're getting folded into their unit." after the 1st level. Just a historical note... Noob tub3r talk 20:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC)